Easter
by TheRubyKate
Summary: It's Easter and things are not going well for Pansy. PansyHannah pre-femslash.


Hannah Abbot seems to have a different colour hair ribbon every day of the week. Pansy can't remember when she first started noticing them. Probably around the time that she decided she wanted some for herself. (Hers are bright and fuchsia, doing a very bad job of holding up the curls spilling around her face.)  
  
Today, Hannah's hair ribbon is forget-me-not blue, currently being held in the hand of Susan Bones who is plaiting Hannah's long blonde hair. They're giggling about something (Probably a boy, thinks Pansy, and rolls her eyes), and whispering, Susan's mouth close to Hannah's ear.  
  
Pansy begins to butter her croissants forcefully in order to distract herself from the sight of the Hufflepuff table. She has better things to think about, after all.  
  
---  
  
Pansy gazes at the Easter eggs on display with an expression of some distaste and tries to work out what she's doing here anyway. Yes, she and Draco had arrangements to meet in Hogsmeade today, to go to Madam Puddifoots, but does he really need another Easter egg after that huge parcel his mother sent him yesterday?  
  
One of the egg boxes is decorated with flowers and fluffy clouds and a girl with blonde pigtails and rosy cheeks. Pansy snatches it up and storms off to the counter to pay. She doesn't have to give it to Draco, she can always eat it herself later, to cheer her up when she's angry with herself for being hurt over that stupid boy.  
  
The real mistake of her being in Hogsmeade today is nothing to do with whether or not she thinks Draco is worthy of an Easter egg. Last night in the common room, she overheard Draco inviting Blaise to Hogsmeade today, regardless of his arrangements with Pansy (which she's sure she didn't dream up. She dreamt up hexing Draco and punching him in the nose and stealing all his chocolate, but she didn't dream up a date).  
  
---  
  
Pansy enters Madam Puddifoots and finds a table near the back, clutching her Easter egg. She still hasn't decided what she's doing here. By rights she should be back at Hogwarts burning Draco's homework or even sobbing over chocolate and Millicent Bulstrode in the dormitory.  
  
She fidgets in her chair, uncomfortably. Today she has torn herself away from pinks and purples and gone for simplicity for once – white. But somehow everything she owns seems to have frills and lace and she feels like a bride, or a bloody snowdrift. She glares at the tables around her, to see who will be able to witness her making a fool out of herself.  
  
Over on the next table, Weasley is giggling and swooning all over a dark haired boy who looks as though he can't believe his luck. To the right, that Loony Lovegood is blinking at a blushing Longbottom. And just over there, Hannah Abbot is sitting alone, looking awkward and fiddling with her hair ribbon. Pansy could've told her long ago that Terry Boot was not one to be relied upon (that is, if Pansy was the friendly, comforting type. Which she's most certainly not).  
  
Hannah looks up and catches sight of scowling Pansy in her snowball of a dress and for a moment she seems to smile in a gesture of hopeless consolidarity, before remembering that Pansy is not somebody to be friendly to and quickly casts her gaze down at her hands which are resting on the table (Pansy can see from here that Hannah's nails are painted blue like her hair ribbon, and unfortunately this clashes with the spring green of the tablecloth).  
  
At that moment, Pansy's unruly frizz decides to fall free of its hair ribbon and over her eyes, and as she's trying to pull herself straight, Draco and Blaise walk in, arm in arm. Pansy stands up, clutching the stupid hair ribbon in one hand and the even stupider Easter egg in the other. Draco frowns when he sees her, as though he knows there's something he should be remembering but he can't quite remember what. Then he smirks at her (it's not that he's remembered, Pansy knows, just that he wants to appear to have the advantage in what he suspects might possibly be an awkward situation). Blaise ushers him away to a table, all smiles and awe.  
  
Pansy walks a few steps forward and stops in front of Hannah Abbot, depositing the Easter egg on the table.  
  
"No-one's sitting here, are they?" she demands, and then tries again. "I mean, can I?" 


End file.
